


【泉レオ/ABO】妖精桑-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ/ABO】妖精桑-lattice

【泉レオ/ABO】妖精桑-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ/ABO】妖精桑](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c80998ca)

**[个人作品归档【ライハ】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac) **   


ABO设定下的AU

极短甜饼

迟到的情人节快乐！

  


\------------------分割线------------------

**妖精桑**

by lattice

凌晨三点二十三分，探到身畔残存的温热，濑名泉踏上棉拖，将橙子的甜香封存在被褥。落地窗前小小的身影盘踞在暗夜，随壁炉内的火苗伶仃飘摇。

“……月永前辈？”

灰底的花猫安卧在软垫上，鼾声起伏似海浪的吐息。随柴火的窸窣撞破爱人的遐思，起夜的一家之主凑近耳畔低音炮，惹得月永レオ受惊的猫般抖，高呼inspiration飞走了。以堪比小动物的无辜周旋他的坏心眼，是与七年前别无二致的伎俩。散落在地的谱纸昭告一场盛大戏剧的落幕，始作俑者眼尾含情带笑，却不见曾有的浅淡的疏离，如浅橙凝滞在发尾无法视而不见的顿笔；取而代之上挑的温存，源于被驯服的肉食系小动物。

“唔，是濑名！……真怀念呀，这个称呼。”

“哼嗯？れおくん倒是一直不愿乖乖地喊一声‘泉’，只肯‘濑名’、‘濑名’地嚷个不停呢？”

——苦心经营多年，Little John都随了我的姓；同我入了籍，前辈理应也该改姓“濑名”就是了。一家之主褪去睡袍，将小小的身体圈进怀中，妥帖地系好衣带。而在过往年岁里，居室的主人曾无数次自后注视着月永レオ，这般无关喜怒的景象，总惹得他目不转睛盯上许久。今次同样经受感召步入对方的领地，撞破魔法施行的仪式，声音、气味、温度，在雪中融化开来，任他融入封存在暗夜的幕景，归为旷世名作的一小节。缪斯女神不期而至，紊乱的生物钟叩击爱人的心田，布谷鸟的尾羽拂得他发痒。冠以缪斯之名的骑士双手抚平爱人紧蹙的眉梢：

“睡梦中被名为灵感的小行星袭中了，才抛下我来客厅独坐赏雪？”

月永レオ沉吟，点点头又摇摇头。咬着笔望向窗外，直面落雪的杉林：

“或许濑名记得吗，我们一起看过的那场雪？”

——除了《濑名的生日之歌》，你期待什么特别的礼物吗？在我力所能及的范围内任你挑选，不许不经思考便应付我，罔顾了国王对最忠诚的骑士的恩赏，浪费了世间独一份的殊荣！深秋夕阳下的教室内，赫赫有名的omega前辈叼着棒棒糖，从谱纸的桎梏间含笑探头。三年级的月永レオ在校内组建乐队，担任作曲与主唱，独拥绝尘的才华与气质，被狂热的追求者唤作“王さま”。在肉食动物的名号前冠以自己的姓氏，号称全校诸多年轻alpha的毕生所愿，国王的施令向来被奉为圭臬，新入校知名度最高的灰发alpha也没能免俗，径直坠入旷日持久的单相思，疯狂且盲目。

“‘最忠诚的骑士’吗，这倒是中肯的评判。那么为何月永前辈认定我是独一无二，肯施以这样的特权？”

明知对方钟爱年长系却偏要迎难而上，与游手好闲的前辈们高下立见。从不是妄言，十六岁的少年以身作则，为自己冠以骑士之名，做好陪伴在侧终生效忠的觉悟。罔顾高三前辈们不快的嘁喳，多次擅自登门的臭小鬼刻意抬高声调。最能招架不期而遇的inspiration，肯在教室陪他到最晚……光明正大的佼佼者不死心地试探，凭此耐力与恒心，纵然月永前辈的追求者们排起纵队，他亦笃信自身是打头阵的NO.1。

“……因为你是濑名呀。不是其他的任何人，只是濑名而已。”

对方的闪烁其词却足以振奋心神。改日身着统一制服，化着浅淡的天然妆，双肩包里是满分考卷、进路调查表、投喂前辈的糖果……主角是耗费数夜缝制的手套，为方便作曲设计成儿童露指款，尚且没有牵过手，但愿能合身。惴惴不安地走上天台，冷不防被雪球砸了满脸。

——方便的话，想请您在当天陪我看雪。濑名泉摘去眼镜拂掉雪花，不知嗅到的清甜是否为幻象。而在牵肠挂肚的那抹橙当真入目的一瞬，十六岁少年听见雪花落地的声音。他的妖精桑不加防备地现形，孩子气地咯咯笑，略略略地做鬼脸。被冻得搓手哈气跺脚的月永レオ不疏于周旋纷至沓来的爱意，向来擅长独善其身，却也当真将后辈的祈求放在心尖，亲身来赴雪地里这场约。

“濑名还在纠结吗？为什么你是特别的……唔唔，我明白了！只有濑名可堪被称为缪斯！见到你这张漂亮的脸蛋，灵感便喷涌而出！”

“打住，我听腻了。请前辈转动您灵光的大脑，看在我平日的辛劳上，给我点新意的答复啊？”

围巾象征性戴起，松垮地环住脖颈，雪的精灵翩然起舞，足尖轻盈点触，颊侧、鼻尖、脖颈……轻易将方寸间的细腻肌肤缀上绯红。竟然让雪花做到自己做不到的事，少年日复一日埋藏心底的呐喊逐为振聋发聩——请您向我看过来、看过来，早不会为能注视您的背影而感餍足。簌簌雪花浇不灭年/轻/蓬/勃的爱/火，alpha本能的征/服/欲同在升腾，驱使他蠢蠢欲动上前数步，坠入以橙香织作的天罗地网，捧上面颊亲吻橙发与鼻尖，把几近冻僵的前辈揽紧入怀；箍住他的手腕，张口含住通/红又饱/满的耳垂，将自身生/生/挤/入对方气息的牢笼，乃至在专属的丰/腴土壤上播种……现实中的濑名泉咬紧牙关，扶着栏杆别开头：前辈分明那样怕冷，却从不在意保暖。屡次放任自己感冒，是故意让我担心吗，超烦人的。

“样貌夺目，成绩突出，脊背直挺，气味也沁人心脾……相较莫名其妙的‘王さま’，只有濑名赠予我‘妖精桑’这个新奇又别致的称谓呢。”

——如你所言，我是音符的妖精吗？这样的话，我被濑名捉到了呢。被戴起亲手织就的手套，双手被捧起的妖精桑垂眸道谢，笑颜恳切而悲伤，声音空灵而动听，若即若离地收回手，束起的发尾垂在肩上，温顺又乖巧。

“怎么可能会忘？……十六岁的我着实让人火大，只敢让雪花替我出头。”

往后余生全凭那一瞥。唯独为他卸下重重心事，呲出虎牙明媚地笑，哼着曲调构思《被濑名回赠手套之歌》。五公分的结界内相对无言，只在对方无声息的一瞥间心跳如擂鼓。一个平易的角度，伏在栏杆前的单薄身影，是为少年时安宁的符号、自幼美好期许的汇聚，每一年随如期到访的初雪唯独向他现形、容他亲历。雪中的妖精、紫阳花下的妖精……相识是机缘巧合，熟络是因缘际会，以出众的姿态示人，却唯独应允他亲历“真实”：开心的不开心的、坚强的脆弱的、聒噪的安静的、成熟的稚气的，城府老道或是天真坦率，笑颜与泪水无不惹人怜爱……

二十三岁的濑名泉见过许多人，不堪的时日里唯有这场雪可让他自悦自喜。往事携冰晶呼啸而来，经由千百日夜的沉淀，回味却是亲手拌入可可浓浆的甜蜜。对方归国后相伴的分秒填补空泛的符号，每处边角循到真实存在的踪迹。乃至终将某样劳什子束在前辈左手四指，铭刻在距心脏最近的位置，一如十六岁少年红着面庞，为爱慕的前辈呈献一针一线织作的虔诚之心。婚礼殿堂吻去对方颊侧的泪水，连同七年前颤抖着为其打理发尾满缀的雪花，于壁炉柴火的窸窣间汇集，在眸中淌着温润的细流。

“比起濑名心尖不败的玫瑰，我才是好好地陪伴在侧的人呢？让你念念不忘与心之所向的，究竟是‘月永前辈’还是现今的‘れおくん’呀。难道要我为七年前的自己吃醋吗？”

“不允许我同等分量地爱着‘月永前辈’与‘れおくん’吗？遑论那时今日……任何模样的你都令我心醉神迷。只要你存在于世，便是我莫大的幸福。”

——从今而后的定番，一以贯之的《濑名的生日之歌》便过于空泛。濑名向来是操纵文字的好手，不妨给新曲起个名字吧？既以婚姻相联相系，月永レオ悄然牵起他的手，十指相扣着抚上微隆的小腹，催得落在唇上的吻削去几分占/有/性。悉听遵命，れおくん——他怀抱omega的温/软躯体，迷醉地嗅着自身亲身添进的几缕奶香，活动身体容对方舒服地躺卧在怀里。

“……《新婚燕尔的初雪之歌》，如何？”

《Little John喵喵叫之歌》、《濑名House制霸全国之歌》、《宝宝的小名是Potato之歌》……桩桩件件不胜枚举，灵感之源的生活早已给出答案，便用音符陈述并非辞藻所能涵括的幸福。承接雪花的绿眸眨啊眨，向他投来百倍的期许。堪堪转醒的月永レオ仰面同他接吻，满意收下新曲的系列标题，双臂环上他的脖颈，吐息拂在耳畔，每个音节柔软清冽：

“真巧呀，今年的初雪。生日快乐呀，濑名。”

“嗯。”

“我当然也，爱着全部的濑名。”

“……嗯。”

Fin.

“伏在栏杆前的单薄身影……唯有这场雪可让他自悦自喜”化用自《情人》开篇第二段：“这个形象，我是时常想到的，这个形象，只有我一个人能看到，这个形象，我却从来不曾说起。它就在那里，在无声无息之中，永远使人为之惊叹。在所有的形象之中，只有它让我感到自悦自喜，只有它在那里，我才认识自己，感到心醉神迷。”

鸽德老师：“濑名泉在爱情中尤其是暗恋时，脑回路非常杜拉斯。”www感谢她的提点！

想必大家能感到这个故事格外日剧……最近与鸽德老师一同构思了《失恋巧克力职人》pa的泉雷（。）感情线和结局都不同于原剧，设定也只用了百分之一。跌宕起伏波澜曲折，有相当的时间跨度，本质又是濑名泉矢志不渝的追爱之路，结局是皆大欢喜。我摸了这个故事的片段，本来全无打算，结果昨天在推上刷到了相当合口味的月永雷，于是乎人为了逃避背书什么事都能做得出……但不出意外的话，我和你们鸽德老师谁都没空把这个故事亲笔补全，脑洞果然还是仅限于聊天才有意思，真正动手搞就又累又无趣了！

近几天好多地方有降雪，希望这篇短小甜饼能带给大家些许暖意！生活总有不如意，但也会有美好存在，要乐观地向前走呀

  


  


[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2020-02-17  
评论：23  
热度：241

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c84d4eb6)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7e215fc)  


评论(23)

热度(241)

  1. 共16人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://ying8701.lofter.com/) [酒井](https://ying8701.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://feastawlichou169.lofter.com/) [白枑@](https://feastawlichou169.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) [复古老照片](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://necosamurai.lofter.com/) [钮祜禄猫武士🐱](https://necosamurai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://necosamurai.lofter.com/) [钮祜禄猫武士🐱](https://necosamurai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://erilinikiyo.lofter.com/) [海岛边缘有笙歌](https://erilinikiyo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://erilinikiyo.lofter.com/) [海岛边缘有笙歌](https://erilinikiyo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://tsukiia.lofter.com/) [时清](https://tsukiia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://tsukiia.lofter.com/) [时清](https://tsukiia.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) [Yan8_](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) [五加一等于陆](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) [五加一等于陆](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://landefuhuaidelinji.lofter.com/) [CD手撕酱排骨](https://landefuhuaidelinji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xianyugan084.lofter.com/) [澪](https://xianyugan084.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://xianyugan084.lofter.com/) [澪](https://xianyugan084.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://banyao269.lofter.com/) [🌧️如期之霂](https://banyao269.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) [阿莫西林](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://fangfeiziwo759.lofter.com/) [贝克兰德第10086号信徒](https://fangfeiziwo759.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) [薄荷还是糖果](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://mocha909.lofter.com/) [茶茶茶杯里沒有茶](https://mocha909.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://lengjiejieyouyangguang.lofter.com/) [冷の姐姐づ有‘阳光＇](https://lengjiejieyouyangguang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://xi44817321.lofter.com/) [夕](https://xi44817321.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://gongzhized.lofter.com/) [moongray](https://gongzhized.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) [。](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) [婕莉控](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://msy08578.lofter.com/) [夜落紫萧](https://msy08578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) [三角含树](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://suqingrashiishijie.lofter.com/) [素晴RASHII世界](https://suqingrashiishijie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) [nobu](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xingxingshuxiadehuhuan.lofter.com/) [芜](https://xingxingshuxiadehuhuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://xinderuila919.lofter.com/) [慕塔](https://xinderuila919.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://xinderuila919.lofter.com/) [慕塔](https://xinderuila919.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://2904024885.lofter.com/) [睢之](https://2904024885.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) [🍩](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) [🍩](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://cty201235.lofter.com/) [橙陈chen](https://cty201235.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) [喵呜PLANET-呜星人林何](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) [喵呜PLANET-呜星人林何](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://13974592945.lofter.com/) [RINKARº](https://13974592945.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://aoikicanglei.lofter.com/) [産みたがり](https://aoikicanglei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://zhongshuiyang.lofter.com/) [重水阳](https://zhongshuiyang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://37xiusan34wangxi.lofter.com/) [我不冷呀](https://37xiusan34wangxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://hongming37.lofter.com/) [红鸣](https://hongming37.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://23cv2.lofter.com/) [橘子花](https://23cv2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://dashuaibi612.lofter.com/) [狛奈](https://dashuaibi612.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
